


A Window to Your Soul

by AerithFaremis



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: ClerithWeek2020, F/M, Impressive Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerithFaremis/pseuds/AerithFaremis
Summary: A love letter from Aerith and her reflections on why she love Cloud's eyes.[Clerith Week - Day 5 - Prompt: Impressive Eyes]
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Window to Your Soul

**CLERITH WEEK DAY 5 (09/4)**

**_Prompt:_ ** **Impressive Eyes**

**-A Window to Your Soul-**

“Wow…your eyes!”

“Oh…it’s cause of the Mako. All SOLDIERS have’em”.

Cloud eyes defied any law established by the universe. At first glance, they might seem to be filled with a fierceness and rebelliousness that would fight anyone who challenged him. But as I watched him carefully, I realized that, in Cloud’s eyes, there was a whole inner world full of shortcuts, nooks and crannies that was screaming desperately to be discovered.

His eyes told a story. That deep blue crowned with the green of the Mako contained a deep past and was hidden behind the curtain of a cool guy. But I liked to look at them. I enjoyed seeing how his eyes danced to one side when shyness came out of his cheeks or when he tried to hide some secret. I loved to see how those impressive blue circles opened wide in the presence of a surprising event or discovery, those black eyelashes that embraced and protected them, forming a shield.

To look into Cloud’s eyes was to _understand_ his soul. It was to understand that there was a child in them, an adventurer, but also, someone nostalgic. There was suffering and melancholy, but also love and tenderness. If I was asked, “ _why do you like Cloud’s eyes?_ ”, I could easily answer “ _because they are Cloud’s._ ” Because, although it was common among soldiers, none told the story of Cloud, through none of them could you find the soul of Cloud, nor would any of them look at me as Cloud’s eyes look at me. Like a hug full of tenderness on a cold winter’s afternoon.

“I don’t think they’re anything special, really…” he insisted. _Oh, there it was again!_ That gentle blink, those walls that slowly collapsed and let the tenderness emanating from the pores of his body flourish.

I laughed lightly, resting my head on his shoulder. Honestly, I wanted to stay looking at those eyes for eternity, listening to the little stories he had to tell me, losing myself in them, letting myself be loved by them. But…we had to continue our adventure.

“They are amazing! Shall we go back? I’ll show you the way to Sector 7!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
